Doesn't Matter
by ilovequinn11
Summary: There's been a lot of scandal in the Pretty Committee lately...


_**Hey, guys this is a oneshot and is AU, and is sort of like The Fab 5 and Pretty Little Liars combined. Also, they're in high school and are going to a co-ed private school. Enjoy!**_

Five years from now, it wouldn't have mattered that Alicia slept with Cam behind Claire's back.

But it mattered to Claire now, because Alicia was supposed to be one of her best friends.

Cam was guilty after he cheated on Claire with Alicia, so he went and confessed and told her.

"You slept with Alicia?" Claire whispered, the news slowly sinking in. Cam nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Claire!" he said. "The only one I want is you, not that slut! We were at Derrick's party and I was drunk and she practically threw herself on me and seduced me! I don't want her, I want you!" he then had the nerve to attempt to kiss her.

"Get off me!" she shouted, pushing him off her and slapping him, hard, across the face. "I never want to see you again in my life!" she then turned and ran down the hall before Cam could see her cry.

She approached the PC, grateful that Alicia wasn't there. She needed to talk to them privately.

"Hey, guys," she said.

"What's wrong, Claire?" Dylan asked. "How come you're crying?"

Claire quickly began to explain the problem to her friends.

"That little bitch!" Kristen said. "We'll get her back, Claire." The girls began to walk down the hallway. They saw Alicia walking too, giggling to her dumb friend Olivia. Alicia waved goodbye to Olivia as the ditzy girl headed towards her locker. Claire began to walk towards Alicia and Dylan, Kristen, and Massie had told Claire that they would surround Alicia and Claire so Alicia couldn't escape.

"You little whore!" Claire shouted as she ran towards Alicia. Alicia turned around just as Claire tackled her to the floor.

"Claire, what the hell!" the Spanish girl shouted as Claire sat on top of her, punching her in the face.

"You slept with Cam!" Claire shouted at Alicia, and Alicia suddenly froze up. How did Claire find out? Alicia suddenly the rest of the PC standing by as people gathered around to watch the cat fight. "Guys, help!" she shouted to her friends, but they didn't come to her rescue.

Alicia's legs were the only parts of her that weren't being held down, so she brought it up and kicked Claire in the face. Claire grasped her face and fell to the ground and Alicia began to stand up. She began to kick Claire all over. "That's for thinking you could ever fight me!" Alicia shouted.

Claire was faster than Alicia however, and pushed Alicia backwards, not so hard that she would fall to the ground, but hard enough so that she would stumble backwards and Claire could get up. She began to pull Alicia's hair.

"Not the hair!" Alicia shouted.

"Yes, the hair!" Claire shouted back.

"Stringy hair!" Alicia shouted.

"Fannish slut!" Claire shouted back.

"I'm not Fannish!"

"Sure you aren't!"

Suddenly, the principal, Principal Jim, came and separated the two girls. "My office, now!" he shouted. The two girls walked to the office.

Even though Claire started the fight, the rest of the Pretty Committee told Principal Jim that Alicia started the fight, and there were no other witnesses that saw the beginning of the fight, so Alicia got suspended while Claire didn't, because 'she did everything in self defense.'

You would have thought that fighting Alicia and getting her suspended would have been enough punishment, but it wasn't. Claire convinced Josh to forget about Alicia and sleep with her, and made sure that Alicia found out about it.

Five years from now, it wouldn't have mattered that Massie started an affair with her mother's new boyfriend.

But it mattered now.

Massie got home and they fooled around until Kendra got home and her and her boyfriend went out. He was all Massie could think about. She loved him.

She lost her virginity to him the first day of freshman year.

You would have thought that being with him during the day when Kendra was out would be enough, but it wasn't. She wanted everyone to know they were together.

And she made sure everyone knew, but that resulted in him getting a life sentence in prison for inappropriate sexual conduct with a minor. Her mother refused to talk to her ever again, and put her in a boarding school in England for juvenile girls.

It didn't matter five years from then, when she married Derrington and had identical blond twin girls, named Amy and Abby.

But it mattered now.

It wouldn't have mattered five years from now that Dylan had anorexia.

But it mattered now.

Dylan had anorexia. She refused to eat, only eating three grapes a day. Her friends, which after Alicia slept with Cam and Massie moved was only Kristen and Claire noticed that she was getting thinner and thinner, but they just thought she had found a diet that finally worked for her and left her alone. She lost her energy. She had joined the cheerleading squad in high school, but she quit now. Her mother was hardly ever home, so she never noticed that Dylan didn't eat breakfast or dinner, and Dylan had no energy to do her homework, so her grades failed.

It wouldn't matter five years from now, when Dylan regained hold of herself and ate a proper meal for the first time in years, and then went on America's Next Top Model and won, which resulted in her becoming an actual model.

It mattered now.

It wouldn't have mattered five years from now that Kristen cut herself.

But it mattered now.

Kristen stopped hanging out with her friends. Whenever they asked her to go somewhere with them, she refused. She spent all her spare time cutting herself. She quit soccer and didn't do her homework, which meant she lost her scholarship and had to go to public school

Of course, it wouldn't have mattered five years from now, when she was on a perch in Heaven looking down on her old friend's screw ups, as they slept around, got eating disorders and moved to boarding schools.

But it mattered now.

_**Hate it? Love it? Review it? Tell me in a review, please!**_


End file.
